The Terrorists of Dreamland Chap 1
by CrazyToaOfAir
Summary: Barney, Whinnie the Pooh, and Teletubbies threaten to take over Dreamland! Prepare for some wild adventure as Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade try to defeat them, while Dedede is trying to break Meta Knight's Mask but that changes in the second chapter. K
1. Chapter 1

Meta Knight froze in terror. Right in front of him was the strongest and scariest enemy of all. It was Barney. And then… a flash of light and he saw… the Teletubbies!

"Poe scooter!" said Poe, almost running Meta Knight over. Meta Knight jumped over Lala's ball and picked it up.

"Lala's ball!" said Lala as she got creamed with her ball.

In the background, Barney was singing, "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug and aouch!" Barney got a hat shoved over his eyes.

"Dipsie's hat!"

Meta Knight took the opportunity to run from them, but was almost slaughtered by Tinky Winkie's bag.

"Lord Meta Knight! This way!" said Blade, pointing to a door.

Meta Knight dashed over, sliding right between Barney's legs with a leg sweep. Sword, Blade and Meta Knight got through the dimensional door before it was closed.

_After two hours of dimensional torture…_

"We're finally back!" exclaimed Blade.

Meta Knight, Blade, and Sword went to their room. The first thing they saw was Kirby running around with sleeping gas bombs.

"Take cover!" yelled Sword, but Meta Knight was hit with a sleeping gas bomb before he could move. Sword and Blade ran out of the room to retrieve gas masks so they could save Meta Knight. Dedede snuck into Meta Knight's room with a gas mask on and a chainsaw in his hand. Kirby had fallen asleep as well. King Dedede held the chainsaw over Meta Knight's mask and slowly brought it down, slicing the mask in half. Sword and Blade rammed into Dedede before the mask fully split. Meta Knight woke up with a big headache. The mask fell but Meta Knight grabbed it and put it on his face.

"Sword, Blade. Take care of Dedede. I have some business to attend to." said Meta Knight darkly. King Dedede was already gone.

_Meanwhile…_

Bun was running around outside, kicking his soccer ball. Suddenly a strange shape came into view.

"Lala's ball!" said the weird shape.

"GHOST!" yelled Bun, running back into the castle, as the thing bent over and picked up the soccer ball.

Bun ran into the castle, bonking into Meta Knight with a sickening thud. A crack appeared in Meta Knight's mask. Meta Knight pulled some tape out of his cape and secured it on the mask.

"There's a ghost that keeps on saying 'Lala's ball!' outside Meta Knight!" Bun said really fast. Meta Knight had a suspicion that Bun had been drinking coffee again. But then Meta Knight realized something. The Teletubbies had accessed Dreamland. Meta Knight paled and weakly called out, "Sword! Blade!"

"What is it, our lord?" they said, coming into view.

"The Teletubbies have gotten through." Sword and Blade looked at each other, shaking.

Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade went outside to confront the Teletubbies.

But something was strange. A sort of bear shape thing was there too. Meta Knight suddenly realized.

"It's Whinnie the Pooh! Take cover!" Blade shouted.

Meta Knight charged at Whinnie the Pooh, and sliced him in half. But Tigger who had somehow appeared, saw this. Tigger ran to the toilet and looked down it to see if Whinnie the Pooh was still there.

Meta Knight was suddenly flattened by a red scooter. Blade almost got killed by a handbag, while was Sword avoiding rabbits that were coming out of Dipsie's hat. Then all of the scary things disappeared for some reason. But little did they know, Whinnie the Pooh was revived in hell.

"Think we've won?" said Blade who was still a little freaked out by the razor-sharp handbag.

"I don't think so," Said Meta Knight, "but we shall find out soon enough."

And they would not like the next time they were attacked.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Meta Knight flicked open his cellphone.

"LOTSA SPAGHETTI! LOTSA SPAGHETTI! LOTSA SPAGHE"

Meta Knight hung up. Ever since he got a cell phone, he hadn't gotten any good calls. He sighed and walked back into the castle to get some sleep. The crack in his mask got a little bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Meta Knight was reading some books to try and find out how Barney, the Teletubbies, etc. managed to come. He came across one weird book that had a tip at the end of every chapter. One of the tips was: If someone's going to the bathroom and you have to go, start drinking more water and tell them every time you finish one. It will annoy them and make them hurry up. Meta Knight tossed this book away which landed… in King DeDeDe's face. If there was such a thing as Hyper Warlord DeDeDe, that's what he would have been in 5 seconds. So he got really angry and before Meta Knight noticed, he was made flattened into a Meta Knight Pancake.

"ESCARGON!" King DeDeDe (or as he could be called, HWDDD) called out.

Meta Knight got up, which is a hard thing for him to do, seeing as he is as thin as paper. It is of interesting note that his mask had not been even cracked. Escargon ran into the room, and would have made a WR (World Record) if he had legs.

"Take him to the torture room!" King DeDeDe said, trying to make his voice sound strong and powerful.

Meta Knight was thrown into the torture room. Or should I type, tossed into the torture room because the Waddle Dee's aren't that strong (but if they charge at you in numbers, you know that they are just about to kill you. Yes, I said KILL. They are so threatening that way aren't they?) Suddenly a wide screen TV came out of the wall. It was over 9000 bucks for DeDeDe. What's more, it played cartoons in 3D! By now, you may have guessed how DeDeDe was going to torture Meta Knight. A robot designed by Escargon came in with a remote.

"What are you going to do?" Meta Knight asked with curiosity.

The robot did not answer and pressed a button. Suddenly, the TV screen was packed with action from Sonic X, the cartoon which was ruined when a whiny character called Chris Thorndyke was introduced. The robot pressed another button.

"Autobot's, transform and roll out!"

Another button pressed happened to bring an interview with Kirby.

"Hi!"

"So Kirby, what was it like fighting Nightmare?"

"Osa-poyo?"

"Uh… What was it like when that weird person who wanted unjustified revenge on Meta Knight appeared?"

"Poyo…" Kirby muttered.

"Kirby?"

"…"

"Kirby? Are you listening?"

Suddenly, Kirby was wearing shades and whipped out to rapid fire machine guns and well… that was the end of the interview.

The robot pressed another button, blew up the remote, and left.

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big…"

"AUGHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Meta Knight half yelled, half screamed.

Because you know that it was Barney, hypnotizing everyone with his song of doom.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Your Majesty! Is it really such a wise idea to team up with them?"

DeDeDe laughed that unmatchable infamous laugh of his.

"Of course! After all, I might be able to defeat _**Kirby**_ for once!"

Escargon groaned. This always happened. And the person/people that he went into cahoots with always had intentions of not even keeping the deal.

King DeDeDe made a Superman pose and _**shot **_out of the room faster than a speeding bullet. He picked up a phone and dialed "_**down **_652xJm_e_5_g_6_g_8_d00m_" which got him the wrong number. He grumbled and pulled out a huge YellowPages book from his smallest pocket and found the phone number he was looking for. The Phone Number was "c4ppyt0wNisd00med6530". A huge meteor suddenly blew _**Cappy Town **_up. No one was harmed. DeDeDe realized that this was all wrong. You can't dial letters using a phone. Yet it showed letters in YellowPages. He dialed another number which was "m3d4 kn1d 0bt41n3d H4b4n B3rry!"

In the torture room Meta Knight suddenly obtained a Weird looking berry Legend of Zelda style. King DeDeDe would have thrown a fit but we all know how patient our awesome never-noticing-the-possibility-of-getting-blown-up-until-the-last-moment-when-Kirby-somehow-saves-you King is.

Now he dialed "D14L D f0r D1s4st3r". A ray of light enveloped DeDeDe and he vanished with a poof. He was back in his throne room. Remember the would-be-Hyper-Warlord-DeDeDe-if-he-existed? Well now HWDDD was real. His sheer anger triggered the startling transformation. Anyway, so HWDDD summoned his DevilDee's and Captain DevilDoo and Flying Escargon.

"We shall go conquer distant worlds! We shall travel using Barney Bath Toys or BBT for short. NOW LET'S GO CONQUER THE UNIVERSE_**!**_" He yelled powerfully. Flying Escargon, Captain DevilDoo, and the DevilDee's followed on BBT's.

Meanwhile…

Meta Knight had already passed out. But soon regained consciousness and noticed that the door was open and he wasn't flat as a pancake anymore. He peered outside and saw nothing suspicious unfortunately for him, the purple n' green Barn, and the honey loving bear, and the Tubbies who never get in the tub were on there way. With reinforcements (who decided not to take battle). Within 3 seconds, they had arrived. Why? Because it would be boring to explain how Meta Knight went to Kabu, saw the old thing on fire, asked if it needed dousing, and had Kabu say, "The ancient Kabu foresaw this to happen" in it's weirdly echoing voice. So now we go over to Sword and Blade (Who I think I might call S & B) who were strolling peacefully in Triple D's castle when something almost busted their ear drums (dramatic drum roll plays ((Pun intended))). When they recovered they recognized it as… it couldn't be… Barney's theme song! They dodged some boulders that were magically being thrown at them by some random S & B hater, so they had a LOT of things on their hands. Luckily, Kirby appeared still with the shades and awesome high-tech guns designed to blow Barney's rear off! Po did his suicidal "Po Scootah Charge" that never killed him when he performed it.

"TINKY WINKY BAG!" called the crazed Tubbie-Man. Blade parried the blow and retaliated with a swift tripping motion that tripped Tinky Winky. Blade was knocked out by a soaring beach ball apparently called "LaLa's Ball". Meta Knight who had recently arrived jumped up and did a Down A from SSBB on LaLa. The sound that is made when one of the most annoying Teletubbie's gets slam dunked into the ground is most satisfying. Sword meanwhile was dealing with Po who kept on saying or chanting "Fidi Fidi" in the most awful way's ever. Sword rolled over to avoid being run over (he got run over by that scooter once, and it felt like the whole world was drove over him) and jumped onto the back of it and ran over the green Teletubbie, Dipsy, the hat lover. He then threw Po off and Po said in a weird voice as he was sailing off, "THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!"

That's Teletubbie's for you. They go to kill you dead and if you hit them, they get hurt feeling's. No one had noticed Barney turning up the speakers and taking a few vocal lessons in the middle of the battle. Before Barney could start his song that would doom the world, Kirby jumped up and started firing at his rear end. Barney yelped in pain and then got thrown off the stage by Kirby. Kirby noticed a headset. It resembled a kind of food he ate once. Kirby opened his mouth and…

Meta Knight looked up and Winnie the Pooh managed to dunk a pot of honey on Sword, taking him out. Meta Knight suddenly realized that Kirby was going to… Oh no… Meta Knight flew up as fast as his wings could take him… but it was too late. Kirby finished inhaling the headset and turned into one of our favorite Kirby's… Microphone Kirby.

Now if you do not want to die of boredom from the next part, just hear Kirby singing Poyo in your head while everyone else shrieks in sheer agony.

To get over this we will temporarily go to Hyper Warlord DeDeDe, Flying Escargon, and DevilDoo commanding all the DevilDee's. HWDDD landed on a mysterious planet. Why was it mysterious? Fog makes EVERYTHING look mysterious. Heck, it even makes a dog drinking water look mysterious! Anyway, so HWDDD landed with an earthquake, Flying Escargon crash-landed to no stupendous effect, and all the DevilDee's landed with small tremors. Capt. DevilDoo had been sitting on the DevilDee's so he got bumped this way and that. We will be back next time when you're all asleep!

The singing had finally ended. Somehow everyone survived. King DeDeDe's castle was in ruins. Barney, Whinnie the Pooh, and the Teletubbies made a hasty retreat. Their "reinforcements" told them that they should've just kept away from the battle. Po would run them over but he was missing his scooter to do so. Barney was rubbing his miraculously still there rear. Winnie the Pooh was sobbing over having no more honey. So Barney powered up the alien looking ship and blasted off. S & B were checking the surveillance camera's when they noticed something from the day before. It was a banana on the floor. Meta Knight came along, and it looked like he slipped it under his mask. They looked at each other but just shrugged and went to continue helping rebuild the castle. It is of interesting note that right now; munching noises could be heard coming from Meta Knight's direction.


End file.
